An awesome great project
by thelittlefairy95
Summary: Ralph is working on a great project, and for the first time someone seems to appreciate his ideas. A bit of interest and joy came out from a classmate. One shot.


A\N:

Hi guyys! :D

This time I choose to write about Ralph\Allison. You have never thought it, eh? ;)

I dunno how I take this idea, but all two are adorable characters that need more attention - and why not pair them? The attraction of opposites. If you like these two, I really hope you'll enjoy this.

Good reading!~

* * *

><p><strong>An awesome great project<strong>

Ralph Wiggune, sitting in the last bench in the back row of the class, was busy scribbling something on a piece of paper.

This wasn't certainly a novelty, he spent all the lessons in this way. If only someone had shot at him and noticed his eyes fixed on the sheet, motionless and attentive and his eyebrows that drew his concentrated expression, he can realized that he was working on a big project.

Unfortunately, no one remembered his existence.

Ralph didn't have any friends. Although he was an adorable, sweet child; he found it hard to relate to others - perhaps because of his 'low intelligence' or the fact that he wasn't even now fully developed in the behavior, which resembled that of a child of five years old. He couldn't even realize it, but the few children who noticed him, trying to avoid or to exclude him from their group. Then he played in a corner alone, or with his imaginary friends - crazy and colorful creatures that could only come from Ralph's mind.

In class it was the same. Sometimes he tried to intervene, but his actions (often referred to his _cat_) was able only to make his classmates laugh, or even more demoralizing his teacher, Miss Hubert. Ralph was not even a good student. His marks could confirm it.

In short, he was not considered by others.

The bell was rung and everyone stood up to reach the courtyard. Apart Ralph that was still focused on his project.

"Hey Ralph ..."

This little voice interrupted Ralph's thoughs, surprised that someone was talking at him. Who would have dared to disturb him while he was so busy?

He looked up and saw Allison Taylor.

Allison was just his new classmate. She missed a year because she was deemed too smart to be bored in the first grade. Some believed that the second grade was too difficult for a child of seven years old, but her mind was proved smarter than all those of her classmates, even that of Lisa Simpson. But in addition to a genius, she had no difficulty in making friends with other children (except with some bullies). Needless to say, she was the only one to be nice and talk to Ralph. Until now, however, they hadn't talk much.

So he, at the sight of her long red hair, the green shirt and red skirt, smiled.

"Why don't you come play outside in the yard?"

"I don't have time to play," said the boy, with an important voice, "I'm working on a project of great importance."

The girl opened her big green eyes with curiosity. "A project? Is it that piece of paper?"

Ralph nodded: "How did you find out?"

Allison shrugged: "I tried to guess. Can I see it? I'd like to know what it is." The girl held out her hand in front of him, waiting to receive the drawing.

The boy hesitated a moment, then quickly hid the package under the counter.

"No."

"Why not? I would be interested to see your project, Ralph. I could help you achieve it... I mean..." The girl blushed, "i-if you are agree. In addition... well, I don't see how it could affect my help, the project is yours... but I w-would have at least t-the _honor_ of seeing him." And she smiled.

Ralph also smiled awkwardly and gave her his 'great project'. He felt flattered that someone might have an interest in him or in his work. These moments were rare.

No one would understand what was designed in the paper, but Allison meant it. "Oh Ralph, it's awesome!"

The child giggled, proud of his work: "D-do you like it? I'm going to live there, when I grow up."

"It's amazing... But this house has _wings_!"

He, in a tone similar to that of a teacher, explained: "It's to _fly_." The girl giggled. That guy was weird... but _funny_.

"Sure... But I really like it. You have done a good job." Allison was sincere. She couldn't believe that one day he will live in a place like this, but the imagination and the fantasy of the boy had surprized her.

"I-I would like y-you to help me..." Ralph said, timidly.

"Willingly" and before leaving the room, she turned a small, shy smile at him. He was so cute when he was embarrassed.

The child had never been so happy. The first time that someone appreciated his ideas. Before going, he added two small details to the drawing. Two figures representing two children holding hands; a slightly chubby with short blacks hair, and the other one with long red hair.

Ralph admired it with satisfaction. Now the project could really be awesome.

_End_.


End file.
